The Last Light Prince
by Vault166
Summary: This is a story of a boy... the first son of the fire-lord and the last hope for the fire-nation to be redeemed... this is the story of the last light of the fire-nation, the last light prince./rated T for gore\\
1. Times Past

_Alumna sighed… as she found one of the younger servants crying in the garden. The red Blossoms of the Ember trees swaying slightly, as the girl cried over her burnt hands. Sitting on the stone path hidden deep in the lush greenery, doing her best not to move them, and cause herself more pain._

 _The girl was maybe ten with black hair stark blue eyes and the standard dress of a servant draped over her body. The older servant fell to her knees brushing her gray hair out of her eyes, as she gently pulled the young servants hands into her view._

 _A grimace crawling onto her features, as she checked the wounds recognizing the work of the prince. She sighed yanking the child into her arms as she held her close. "Shhh." She comforted the child "It's okay. It's going to be perfectly fine." She said outwardly calm even as she inwardly cursed Ozai._

 _Only to freeze as she heard someone stop beside them._

 _Turning slowly she faced the fire-lords wife, the older woman started to shake. Servants weren't aloud in the garden, even to take care of the plants. It was an offense punishable by death. The garden was a place for nobility and nobility alone._

 _However, the Princess to fell to her Knees, gently pulling the young girl in front of her. The girl clammed up as Alumna stood still waiting for punishment. Even so the princess grabbed the girl's arm firmly, Pulling it out and unclasping the girls fist thus revealing the blackened skin._

" _He wasn't always this bad you know." Said the noble woman, "He used to be so much nicer… talking about how he was going to end the war on peaceful terms." the child tears slowed slightly as the woman took out a jar full of a type of medicine, rubbing it into her palm. "I wasn't his first wife either… no I was just a replacement." She sighed "No the first was a woman named Violet, she was young, she was happy, she was… a good friend of mine. Her sunny blonde hair seemed to just… draw Ozai in, despite her commoner roots. They fell in love in this very garden" the princess said wistfully, as the older servant remained frozen, the young one calming down slightly as she sniffed. "Wha-what happened to her?" Tears shined within Princess Ursa's eyes "Azulon found out… and she was with child." Alumna sank further into the ground, knowing how this would end._

" _Azulon… he aloud Ozai to keep the child overjoyed they married in secret, before spending the next seven months as happy as the sun, the fire nation seemed to glow with their joy… It was a happy time for both nobleman and commoner alike." A tear fell down the princess face "Before Azulon killed her a mere fortnight after giving birth." The servant gasped even as the princess tended grabbed her other hand rubbing the medicine further into the wound._

" _He took the woman's life as payment, for the child to live. Ozai almost broke… He became angry and spiteful, the only one safe from his wrath were those he called friend but he only returned to his real self when with his son." She wiped the few remaining tears from the servants eye. "It was a short time after that I married Ozai, to appease Azulon and keep the child safe, however it wasn't as loveless a marriage as people thought and soon we were taking care of two young children. One mine the other Violets, both were perfect as far as we were concerned." she said as she rubbed the last of the medicine into the child's wounds. "And after another two years we had our final child. We were a happy family, despite our problem we were happy."_

" _When He was six Ozai brought the child to what he thought were suppose to be peace talks with the earth-Kingdom… leaving Zuko and Azula behind. They arrived in a small strip of neutral territory, many generals were present, including the great king Bumi of Omashu, the dragon of the west… even the previous earth king, and Azulon were present."_

" _For one week they made progress they almost managed a treaty… before everything fell apart. Both Ozai and Azulon arguing, in the dead of night. Azulon wanted to use the so called "Peace" talks into a slaughter house. Ozai didn't approve, he tried to talk him tried to halt the Fire lord's plans. But Azulon didn't listen, and had his men prepare to ambush them in the meeting hall the next day… But unknown to them the child slinked away into the darkness. He snuck past the guards, and warned them."_

" _They were grateful they begged the child to flee with them, to meet the children who would see their fathers again thanks to him, a six year old child who in his mind only did what was right. Simply announced with a happy smile. "I can't sir… After all I have my own father to whom I must return."  
_

 _The child pranced away from the earth nation soldiers, whom were never informed of the child's name. As they disappeared into the night. But the child was caught by the guards, who managed to extract what the child had done."_

" _Furious they informed Azulon, who left the child in a prison cell, His judgement was reserved for when they arrived back at the capital. His only visitor being his father who left with tears in his eyes after every visit. Upon arrival of the capital Azulon resolved his judgement to be exiled to a small Island between the Fire Nation and earth kingdom's borders called the magma Isle's. He was to remain their never to see his father or family ever again. Even those who were stationed to bring the boy supplies never saw anything but a glimpse of the child. Shortly after Azulon approached Colloquy the creator of words, and had the spirit make the name Taboo. In doing so it removed the name from history, and made it so anyone who knew the name, could no longer say it."_

" _Not a year later, the soldiers stationed to bring the boy supplies, came back with a full load, and the news that the magma Isle's had disappeared. At some point along the way anything left Of the original Prince Ozai… Shattered leaving us with what we have today... and with Honesty all we deserve." Unknown to princess Ursa the story of the young child had been spread throughout the nations, Unknown to princess Ursa children sat in a circle, as their gran told them a story, of how blind girl listened intently to her mother, of how the elder of the kyoshi Island, told aspiring warriors a tale, Of how King Bumi would never forget, that small violet flame, as they all spoke in unison._

" _In that moment was when all of the world knew, the last light of the Fire Nation, the last hope of a peaceful, end… was put out."_


	2. Heading Towards Tomorrow

The earth quaked beneath his feet as he laughed, in success only for his feet to give out as they turned to jelly.

It had been almost four years since he had been left on this Island, and almost two since he had seemingly lost the ability say his own name. Of course he'd also learned that it was Azulon's doing from the idle chatter of the soldiers who brought him supplies. Or at least used to bring him supplies.

He was only six upon Exile to the Magma Isle's and he could honestly say they were some of the best he'd ever had. Of course he was distraught at first, having left the only home he'd ever known so of course he was quite distressed... at first.

So he threw himself (Quite literally) into training, only to discover his once entrancing purple flames to have diminished. Disheartened he had luckily convinced himself into his duties on the Island, which predominantly dealt with taking care of the Library in the center.

It was an old Library believed to have been Wan Shi Tong's original attempt at making a haven for knowledge, and the place he found his answer through shear luck.

There were approximately 100 different colors a fire-benders flames could take, each with the own strengths and weaknesses.

His were dubbed the flames of the Fire-nation, as they wouldn't work outside the fire nation with no documented cases of anyone ever being able to draw them out when outside the borders.

Considering he was outside the borders, and still able to fire-bend at all caused to him to sigh in relief. Despite the fact when he did fire-bend it was only a small violet flame that Couldn't be used to to set a leaf on fire,-let alone anything that wanted to harm him-did nothing to curb his relief.

So he went threw the movements of all he had learned, each failure doing very little damage to his new found determination, each day he would practice, and each day he would notice as his flames grew hotter, and larger, as he felt something deep inside of him grow stronger.

Growing… more _unstable_.

And one day as he he pushed himself harder than ever before, as he pushed himself to let off one more fireball, and destroy one more training dummy, as he wiped the sweat from his brow only then it was released.

Electricity clung to his skin as storm cloud gathered above, pain encompassing his every thought, as the lighting tore it's way from his body scorching the ground as the earth around him began to rise, The darkness clinging to his mind as he descended into unconsciousness.

* * *

His first thought was that everything hurt. "Arg" he groaned forcing himself to stay within the waking world. His eyes stung as he caught the sun rise over the mountain, meaning he had been out at least one day.

He sat up ignoring his body's protests as he swept the dirt from his golden blond hair, Sapphire blue eyes examining his clothes. The once well kept black robe was now little more than a rag, his trousers were in a similar state-burned beyond repair.

He sighed in relief.

It was a good idea to only use three robes out of the several hundred or so he had been delivered as supplies. He was suppose to, like other nobles dispose of each common robe after three uses, he had forgone this custom like most soldiers did while deployed.

It had proven to be a wise choice.

Sighing he looked up from his robes only to find the earth beneath his feet black and burned. The trees were empty husks of what had once been lush trees filled with ripe fruit. He couldn't help but feel disheartened at the fact he had done this. So he marched away determined to force himself from his depression with a warm bath and nice clean clothes.

It worked, he thought wringing the water, from his hair as he looked himself over in the mirror. His face was sharp and aristocratic like his father, while he had his mother's sunny blond hair, that had taken to be rather spiky along with her sun tanned skin, and her blue eyes that had become much more intense, since he left his homeland.

He had often wondered why Azulon had him exiled here.

It was a punishment, he didn't argue that. After all never seeing his family was quite depressing, leading to wondering if his youngest sister even remembered him. She had been only four upon leaving after all, it wouldn't be surprising if she didn't remember him. But in the end he still had access to luxuries he honestly shouldn't have during exile.

If he ever needed anything he could request the captain acquire it from the quartermaster, upon returning to the fire nation. Even things he didn't need could be acquired through the quartermaster, even fire-nation delicacies would be delivered with haste.

As long as he maintained the Island he was essentially allowed access to the entirety of the fire-nation's stocks.

He decided not to abuse the privilege, only going for foods that could be stored for a great while, and requesting it in bulk. His clothes were made to be practical with little to no decorations, and made from an easily repaired material.

He had also gone ahead and ordered several bigger sets for when he grew older. Several identical swords, of the same make-also ordered in bulk. The swords were a simple long swords with a standard guard, along with a very thin tube going from the very tip to the handle, to help with fire-bending, along with being made in such a fashion that the hole was not obvious.

And a Jian styled sword, with a circle attached to the hilt of the sword and winged sword guard, lacking any other modifications. Both made of high grade steels, and various alloys.

But he was going off topic, he thought as he put his black coat with silver accents, over his black and silver shirt covering it entirely and black trousers that ended just above his shoes which were also black with silver accents.

Why had Azulon sentenced him here? At first he thought it was do to his disobedience, but thinking back towards the day he had been sent away… he could only think it was actually His father Azulon meant to punish.

He remembered them waving after him as the ship drifted away, and he could of sworn that as he gazed upon his father and mouthed a goodbye… he could of sworn he heard something shatter… shaking his head he gave one last glance towards the mirror before marching his way down to the beach to watch the ocean.

Lost in thought as he walked, he couldn't help but think about how he had heard several conversations, from the soldiers… they were all about his father…

Sightlessly he walked down the docks, sitting down he put his feet over the edge as to soak them while he thought… only they didn't touch the water. Damn! He cursed mentally, he knew he was slightly short for his age but he could of sworn he wasn't that short… so he extended his feet without looking down, hoping to at least touch the water for a time.

Only for the hairs on his feet to stand up straight as he jumped back electricity dancing over his body and into his hand. He stared astonished as it flowed, bouncing between his hands like a dog-beaver begging to play, fetch.

So he did, he moved his hand willing the electricity to bounce between his palms, before absorbing it and directing out of his finger-a common Fire-bending exercise- and the electricity flew from his finger scorching the the wooden planks the made up the docks.

Shaking out his amazement he let, his curiosity take hold, as crawled over to the edge, looking over it he found himself laughing in amazement, as he looked down and saw the ocean… and the clouds beneath his feet.

* * *

He stared out from the docks, still finding the few amazing as stared out over the ocean, that layed miles beneath his feet. The ocean passed by, land only a few miles away as the Magma Isle's drifted through the sky, a layer of clouds clinging to it as it floated towards land.

He swished his hands in a circular motion as the earth seemed to respond, shifting ever so slightly as he giggled happy with his achievement. It had started with metals, using his superior control of electricity to influence the ferrous material, and had grown into the ability to effect most materials.

Today was the day he had been able to bend the Island to move in specific direction, today was the day he would see land for the first time since he had been exiled.

He wasn't going home… no he was heading toward tomorrow… no matter what it held.


	3. Flight or Fight

He fell to his knees, holding onto the ladder as he reined in his labored breath. It had taken him almost a year but he had finally managed to move the Island. He was so happy he was laughing! As he stared at the Island that was now tied to the mountain with some imated earthbending, and rope.

It was a majestic sight, he thought staring at the Island. The Island itself was a gigantic pillar almost forty miles from bottom to top, while it around thirty from when end of the Island to the other. There were rocks scattered, floating around the Island as if caught in some sort of anti-gravity field.

Lighting skipping in between boulders, and other chunks of the Island that had been ripped from the sea. The bottom of said pillar was glowing a bright blue due to how much electricity had been built up inside of it.

He had yet to figure out why but Clouds had a tendency to build up around the Island like some sort cloak. It was a strange phenomenon and he had expressly learned to manipulate the clouds so that he could direct the island without crashing into the mountains.

He could attest that bending the clouds had been difficult, and even then he wasn't really bending the clouds. He just directing the build up of lightning inside them. Even now he could see the wisps of what would soon be clouds form around the Island. Of course he was much too busy examining the earth ladder, attached to the Island that was around forty feet away from him.

The latter was attached to what he liked to call the control room. He had made it after he discovered how hard it was to direct the Island from the surface. It made use of a small section of the island, by Moving the books that were stored on that level away and removing the shelves he then proceeded to hollow it out, before Placing panes of glass all around it in metal frames, meaning he had a room where he could essentially run from one end to the other just to check if anything was in the way of the Island.

The room itself was positioned in the middle of Pillar shaped floating Island, making it easier to navigate. In the center of the room was what he liked to call a magnetic-center. The room was also at in the middle of the gigantic circular Library the temple held. The magnetic center was where the island Magnetic field was concentrated, and as such made it much easier to move the island if he was within the room.

The latter itself was closer to a set of stone steps than anything, and extended an area where one of the large human sized panes of glass had been, bended into a small sleeve of earth above, the frame and the steps had been bended out from underneath it, and attached to the side of the mountain.

Finally managing to rein in his breathing he stood up and sighed. It was a long hard and tiring process but he had finally managed to reach land, he had finally managed it… after living almost half his life on an Island in the sky he could honestly say he was ecstatic.

Shaking himself out of his revelry, he needed to find a village and food-His stocks having almost run out, in the past four years, despite the excess amount of game, and fruit present on the Island. He had an excess amount of money, due to the metal called Trialium. The metal itself is practically worthless. For the express reason that it requires a master of at least one element, to forge into anything.

Forging it is actually one of the last, trials to be recognized as a master of an element. Once forged the material becomes practically unbreakable, swords and other weapons made of it were almost priceless. However the reason he was so interested was do to the elemental trial.

When forging it for the they are required to make into four, rectangular pieces with the representation of each nation on them, along with a symbol the maker decides. These were called Skill pieces and held the same value of gold pieces.

Most masters only make one set, for the express reason that it was just that difficult to make one, however there are no laws that say they can't make more, or just make a living off of making them.

However due to his rather strange abilities, making these Skill pieces was rather easy, and as such he had a coin purse hidden in his coat full of them, and he could make more since the Island was rich with the material.

He had even made several nails, out of it in hopes it would make any structure built with them, stronger.

Slinging a bag over his shoulder he began to march away. The nearest settlement was a day's walk, and he was hoping to at least talk to someone for the first time in a great while… now that he thought of it, what was the last time he spoke at all?

Perhaps he should practice? The boy mused.

Deciding that was a great Idea he started. "I am …" shit! he forgot he couldn't say his name. Ignoring the obvious disuse visible in his voice, He shrugged-he could improvise should anyone ask. Walking he played with the lighting, having it idly bounce between his palms.

Bending, he mused was just using flowing movements-typically comparable to fighting stances-to manipulate the chi in the body and allow control of elements outside the body. He himself had an entire library listing forms for every element, and had been forced to form new one's for his lightning bending. The reason he had to do this was specifically because the normal, technique involves splitting yin and yang energies and then harnessing the violet energy that is created upon reunion of the energies thus creating lightning. He on the other hand constantly generated lightning, storing it within his body.

When imitating earth bending the lighting was constantly visible within his hands. It was very subtle, and genuinely unnoticeable unless someone was looking, but it was still quite visible. He considered it an improvement though considering it used to flow over both of his arms when he was doing it.

His firebending in comparison was severely behind, partly because he was inhibited due to being outside his home country. But otherwise his improvement had just slowed, and almost stalled entirely. Kicking a stone off the side of the tiny mountain path and down the side of the mountain.

*Hah* he sighed "This walk is going to take a while, isn't it?" He sighed looking over the edge, before an Idea popped into his head. Giving a quick glance around to make sure no one was around-hiding or other wise. Deciding it was clear he channeled the lightning into his feet, and tried to develop a magnetic field with the same signature as the ground.

Holding his hand against the mountain to so he didn't trip, he succeeded, before doing the same to his other foot. Exhilaration coursed through his body gleefully, as he floated above ground something only the strongest of firebender had ever managed, and even airbenders believed to be a myth. He felt his body tip slightly, as he almost lost his balance, thinking quickly he did the same change to his hands.

Hovering off the ground, he turned both hand slightly to the left causing him to twirl to the right. Tensing his muscles, he leaned forward, as he increased the "Push" of the magnetic field causing him to shoot off down the mountain.

Shouting gleefully he dodged trees and jumped over rocks as the ground sped by, before the boy knew it he was throwing his arms forward in effort to stop his momentum, as he reached the bottom of the mountain. Giving a joy full chuckle he reversed, the magnetic fields over his hands and feet, only to feel exhaustion bleed into his body. Taking at himself he realized he was covered in sweat and grime but this did nothing to stop his smile.

He had managed to subvert an entire stage of advanced firebending training that most would never even attempt, and he-he had hovered! He a ten year old! Had hovered! His old firebending tutors would sooner swallow hemlock than acknowledge such a thing.

Catching his breath he stood straight-not realizing when he had hunched over in the first place and Ignoring any soreness present. For now he thought-He would have to make sure he hadn't damaged any chi paths later after he finished this hike- he continued on his way to the village.

Ice entered his veins, and eyes dilated slightly as he turned the corner.

The ground was black with scorch marks, trees reduced to ash-coals still hot as four soldiers-two dressed in standard Heavy armor, while the other two remained in light armor one holding a spear while the grasped a sword suggesting they weren't benders-surrounding what looked to be someone in charge, based on the lack of a face plate.

A pile of bodies lay to the side, all of them dressed in earth nation armor.

Movement caught his eyes as saw one soldier with a large chest wound, somewhat sharp features black hair, brown eyes-his skin that had presumably held the slightly dark texture of the earth kingdom, now pale and flaky as he tried to hide his labored breath. The man had likely been mistaken for dead the way he was laid out on top of his fellow soldiers dead bodies. The man held his finger desperately to his mouth, in a clear sign to be quite, while moving his other hand in opposite direction, in a gesture for him to hide.

Snapped from his revelry he followed the soldier suggestion and hid behind a tree-fear pumping through his veins, as he forced himself into logical thought.

One earth kingdom soldier was bleeding out 'He's earth kingdom' some part of his mind whispered 'they are the enemy!' only to be squashed by another 'he is alive! He is human! And he has a right to live!' the other voice returned 'So do the fire-nation soldiers!' He quieted the thoughts violently, as he stared at his shaky hands.

They had a right to live-so he wouldn't kill them only knock them out. Yes just knock them out.

Okay he had one sword-the jian styled sword- which he taken since he was much farther ahead than with the Long sword. Looking through his shoulder bag he looked to see if their as anything that could be used to help.

He had an extra change of clothes, four flasks, a small dagger made from the purple steel called firmite that his uncle had given him, and pack of the trialium nails he had made earlier, a pouch filled with fire-nation money, a sewing kit, and some cable he had been using for bending practice.

With a sigh he could here some part of his rebellious mind scream 'This is going to suck!'

If he remembered correctly soldier in the army tended to either replace the bottoms of their steel shoes with leather, or in the cases of fire-benders cut out small circular holes in the center of them so they didn't have to put in the extra effort to materialize the fire away from their skin.

Taking a deep breath he set to work.

Moving his fingers in a spiral motion he opened ten tunnels and put a nail in each one-having forced as much electricity as possible into each nail, and generating a magnetic connection with each. Static bounced around his palm as he Directed the nails into position, and doing his best guess to make sure they were face up, he took a deep breath. Pushing down any stray thoughts he focused on the adrenaline blasting through his body. before he yanked his fist up, hard. The nails following his command as they shot up through the dirt and into the soft cushy flesh of the fire nation soldiers feet.

Lightning coursing through their bodies, their muscles forcibly tensed as lighting jumped from their bodies and into their armor putting on what would have been a fantastic light show in any other situation. Four of the soldier's fell to ground in a crumpled heap, smoke coming from armor, as one groaned in pain.

The only one awake stood still for an entire second, before his eyes widened in surprise as the boy jumped from behind the tree, running up while the soldier was still too stunned to move. He was only feet away when the soldier, regained his senses, and raised his weapon- a sword.

The boy heard nothing- and thought nothing as his heart beat tore through his mind and adrenaline burned through his blood.

Swinging his sword crackling with electricity, as went for a downward strike, blocked by the soldier's sword, the smell of Ozone filled the air as he continued for a crotch shot with the hilt of the blade while the soldier remained stunned from the mass amount of electricity that had been transferred into his body through his sword. The man dropped unconscious as he took another breath.

The sound of footsteps, caused him to whirl around blood booming in his ears as he found the leader of the four soldiers, he first held back and a flicker of flame being his only warning of the stream he was prepared to release. He froze, as time came to a halt. He wasn't fast enough and the general knew it as his eyes flared with glee. Intent to maim the boy, as much as possible before he killed him glowing heartlessly from within his coal black eyes.

Blood pumped through his veins, his heart pounding as his body reacted out of muscle memory. The benefit of years of training, did nothing however as the man suddenly gasped in pain. A skewer of earth ripped through the man's ankle, the result wiped over the generals features, pain over taking him.

It gave him enough time.

His left hand shot forward twisting what would have been a stream of fire, dousing the flames as his right hand pulled the sword forward in a reverse grip in an upwards slash-flaying the man's chest, blood gushing out from the wound.

Terror overtook the man's features, as he instinctively twisted the sword with his control of magnetism returning the weapon to a more familiar grip as blood trailed after the blade filling the air with scent of iron. the blade cutting through the air in a returning motion, as blood filled the air.

And the man's head tumbled to the ground.


	4. Ouch!

The horrid scent of Iron filled his nose, the bitter taste of bile rising in his throat-all the while he watched as the Soldier's head tumbled to the ground right at his feet, frozen in an expression of shock.

He welcomed the numb feeling he knew was called shock by healers. He turned walking towards the earth kingdom soldier. He could deal with his emotional turmoil later after all. He fell to his knees, the grass brushing his hands as he sat his bag down, along with his sword still covered in blood. He glanced toward the earth kingdom soldier face morphing into some form of disgust Or horror, as he stood up and pulled the man from the pile of his comrades.

The wound was… revolting.

It wasn't a necessarily dangerous wound, for a bender it wasn't anything highly debilitating either. Just a straight horizontal line across the man's chest. It only just broke the skin, he guest that if the soldiers ankle wasn't twisted into a funny angle, the man would have just kept fighting. But the weapon that had inflicted looked to have belonged to the sword wielding soldier.

That was what made it a disconcerting wound. The sword he had noticed was a brutal weapon with a very very sharp edge and customized so that if the blade made deeper than a centimeter or so you would be met with sharp serrated edges on the side of the weapon. A vile weapon indeed...

Naturally the cut was opened up further causing blood to poor out of the soldier at an increasing rate. Gritting his teeth he started looking for anything in his bag, that could help with him at the moment. He pulled out the sewing kit, a single spool of thread, and no needles! His growing cynicism allowed him to brush this turn of events off as he dumped the pack of nails onto his lap.

Hand sparking the nails shifted turning into large sewing needles, as he pierced his sleeve with several, as to allow quick access should the one he was using snap. His closed mindedness causing him to overlook the fact he was using a nearly indestructible material.

He set to work shoving off the delirious soldiers hands away from the stitching every few seconds the soldier's blood soaking his black clothes and turning his hands red. He could hear blood pumping in his ear, as he pulled out the steel cable from his bag.

It was a hollow gray cord made of woven steel, and meant to used for fire-bender's to train with.

It was still extremely strong though as a platypus-bear stepping on it wouldn't cause the cord to deform in any way. He however was putting to a much different use, as he shoved into the mouth of the earth-bender, and gave a quick warning, as he stared into the earth-bender's glazed eyes.

"This is going to Hurt."

As his finger was lit with a single purple flame, as he proceeded to cauterize the chest wound, the stitching holding the skin in place as he did. The glazed look in the soldier's eyes faded as pain took over his world various grunts of pain being the only noise the solder made. It seemed like an eternity before the blond child fell away from the soldier, his breath heavy and labored.

Giving a piercing blue stare to the soldier he gave one last warning, before moving to the man's ankle. "This is going to hurt more." As he moved his hand in a counterclockwise motion, the man's ankle responding as it returned to what the blond assumed to be close to it's original state.

The soldier bit down on the cable hard enough to make it groan in protest along with him. The bones were still broken since he didn't have any ability to heal them, and as such he simply moved them into their correct area of the foot, thus speeding up the man's recovery rate, while also removing the chance of the bones healing incorrectly.

Removing the cable from the benders mouth, the blond snatched up his shoulder bag and pulled out his other shirt. Ripping it he then took the Fire-nation soldiers sword, and the others spear before bending them into two metal slabs along with two metal rods.

The earth-bender groaned-the pain of having his foot, and ankle adjusted magnetically having seemingly worn off- as the blue eyed child put his leg into a splint, using the medal he had taken from the fire nation soldiers, and what was left of the now torn shirt.

Finishing he sewed the fabric together and almost jumped when the no longer delirious soldier, grabbed his arm. His skin darkening with each second as the man spoke. "The village." he croaked, "They sent more towards the village, wa-warn them…" His voice little more than a raspy whisper as he fell backwards, no energy left to support Him as he continued, to open and close his mouth-like he had more to say.

Only for his eyes to close slowly as her fell unconscious-the word he managed being "The children." before his eyes closed, as his breathing slowed beneath his brown robes. Eyes wide and frantic he put his finger to the soldier's neck and sighted in relief.

He had only fallen unconscious. He thought draping his extra black cloak over the man's sleeping form.

The blond almost let himself pass out then and there, as he felt exhaustion fill his body muscles aching in protest as he stood up from his kneeling position next to the soldier. He had already exerted himself to the point he would normally go to sleep. Of course if he wanted to he could keep going, for a long while after this point. He was bender a person who with the excess amount of chi flowing through their bodies, could go for weeks without sleep upon mastery of their element and heal wounds of dire consequence within minutes if they were bending their element.

But he was still young, and as such was limited in how far he could push before his chi path would either be damaged, or even loose his bending altogether. Of course he could push for quite a long while before he would even get close to either consequence, not to mention as fire bender he had an extremely rugged body that could handle so much more than say a water bender, and a resistance that was only outmatched by earth-benders.

As such in any normal situation, he could have probably gone on for a few more hours without worry. He was however not in normal situation. He had not only just taken down four fire-nation soldiers, but also used an experimental technique maybe ten minutes earlier, to hover down a mountain at record speeds. Doing who knows what to the chi paths within his body, that he had yet to check for any damage.

"A risk worth taking." he mumbled as he once again activated his "experimental" technique, and hovered above the ground. Lighting crackled over his body, no longer putting any effort to stop said light as he leaned towards the village, and shot away from his first kill.

The trees blurred as he shot down the trail, his sword sheathed in a scabbard that was strapped to his back-ready to be drawn, his veritable army of sewing needles stuck into the sleeve of his coat, and the purple firmite dagger hidden up his sleeve.

He was quite the odd site to see, he thought silently.

His heart soared when he saw the village in the distance, only for it to drop as as frostbite seemed to hold it in contempt his locked as he stared at the smoke drifting from within the the tiled roofs. He fell to the ground and started sneaking his way towards the village.

The gates had been torn from their hinges, one was laying clear on the other side of the village, while the other hung loosely by a small piece of what had been the hinges. The standard earth kingdom houses on either side sporting scorch marks, the doors kicked in, a house or so down he could hear a muffled scream.

He moved, with a muffled silence.

He snuck in through the front door the first room, arranged similar to a diner he had been to when he was younger. Tables scattered about, chairs littered about, some still on top of the tables others broken and laying in pieces, while some remained as charred embers crackling on the floor. The door to what he guessed to be the kitchen seemed to have been shattered, as it's remains littered the floors, Indiscernible crying emanating from within.

Crouching he maneuvered through the tables, silently his foot steps unheard as he Moved in the way he trained.

He peered around the corner, and there wasn't any doubt within his mind that if wasn't for the fact he lived in a library for most of his he wouldn't have known what the soldier was doing as he held a girl about his age pressed against the wall. A hand held in the big fleshy hand of the soldier, as he pressed into the wall.

Her eyes glistening with tears, as her other hand was reaching out as she tried to grab anything, useful from the counter. Only her hand just wasn't long enough to reach for a pan, that was sitting on the still lit burner. A single burn present on her neck, practically glowing against her pale white skin.

The fire-nation soldier wasn't paying attention, as drool dribbled down his chin. One hand holding the girls above her head while the other was trailing her thigh, as he hooked his finger around the edge of her dress, white frilly dress.

The blond acted without thinking, as he bended the pan into her awaiting hand. She acted immediately not, even noticing the blond that shot behind the soldier as she swung the pan. It's surface glowing a cherry red, as it smacked the unhelmed soldier branding him with the circular design present underneath the pan. The smell of burnt flesh filling the room as the man stumbled blindly, from the blow.

The soldier stumbled backwards letting her go as she scrambled into a corner. Holding his head the soldier, stared at her with intent to viciously maim his victim screaming "You Bitch! You'll pay for that!" as he marched forward. Though he was never given the chance to prove his claim, as a bright purple dagger pierced him through the heart, glowing with heat as the wound smoked slightly before the dagger was ripped from his body. Allowing the soldier to fall lifelessly to the ground, small amount of satisfaction written invisibly on the boys face. He would shed no tears, for killing such an animal.

The girl's tears halted, as she stared up at the boy, her brown eyes filled with flecks of red glimmered with the tiniest bit hope buried deep within.

As he slipped the purple knife into its sheath that was oh so conveniently hidden with his sleeve, he was completely unprepared to be thrown to the ground. Two small arms wrapped around his waist as the girl sobbed into his chest. Her cinnamon hair splayed over her back as his attention was drawn to the burn on her neck.

It was shaped similar to a chain that had been tied into a knot. His heart almost stopped, as he looked at the symbol. He recognized it from one of many books he had read over the years and it had been burned into his mind.

This young girl had been branded. This young girl who was crying her eyes out had been branded as a slave, and more likely than not sold to the owner of the diner.

He didn't do anything other than wrap his arms around her and pull her into a much tighter hug. He didn't know how long he had been laying there on the floor hugging the girl. Only that it was visibly darker, by the time they heard the door open.

"Akan! You done in here yet!" they heard the front door slamming open. "Go Out the Back." he whispered flicking the purple dagger out of his sleeve before he turned it over. Shoving it into the girl's hands as he pushed her out the window present of above the stove, following her shortly after.

Tumbling out of the window, he wiped the dust of his clothes, before turning towards her, silently gesturing towards a group of maybe ten-fifteen people, all of them bound with rope.

"Get out of here!" he said pushing the girl away as he jumped climbed the side of the building. A shout rang from within the building, he had previously occupied. Looking around he could see the entire village was arranged in a pattern. Ten rows going to the side and ten rows going down.

From what he could guess it probably held only about a hundred or so people.

A rather burly man rush out from within the diner, the spear in his hand along with the red clothes gave him away, as a fire nation soldier as he opened his mouth "We go-" only to be interrupted by a super-heated sewing needle charged with enough lightning to kill an elephant bear striking his neck, killing him instantly.

His hesitance at killing removed by the Bastard in the diner, he jumped down onto the dirt as several fire nation soldiers rushed to see what was going on, only to find him pulling out a still sparking sewing needle from the dead man's body.

They felt a shiver shake their bodies as they stared at the blond, his blue eyes glowing with a hollow light that shook them to the core. His clothes stained with blood as he turned face them. There were seven of them all without physical weapons, each of them wearing heavy steel armor. meaning they were all fire benders as they pulled their fist back. Wisps of flame licking their hands.

In unison they let out a shout, fists shooting forward as a charged fire stream blazed out of their bodies, roaring towards the child as he did nothing. The fire obscured their vision as the smell of burnt flesh met their noses, as they sighed in relief.

Letting the flames go they, all froze as they stared at triangular shield of earth in front of them, their comrades charred remains still alight with flames. The blond shot out from cover, sending five super-heated needles their way, not aiming as he ran towards a wagon, using it as a boost he made a running jump onto the roof of a nearby building.

Having unknowingly turned the needles into magnets, they shot towards the largest and nearest supply of metal, which was currently the fire-bender's heavily armored chest plates. Melting the metal upon contact, and piercing two of the soldiers lungs before shooting out the other side of the armor, only stopped by the metal on the other side, and killing one instantly as it tore through his heart in a lucky shot, while the last was killed By the two needles that tore through his skull... The sharp pining noise of the needles being the sign that something had changed as there bodies tumbled to the floor.

The other three fire-nation soldier continued, their comrades death going unnoticed, as they sent a barrage of fire at the child. Who continued to hop from roof to roof till he hit the end of the row. Stopping he he began rotate his arms in a fan like motion as electricity climbed over his form. Unhindered by the soldiers continued barrage of fire.

Only after charging his body with a horrifying amount of electricity did he allow his hands to meet as the electricity flowed into His right arm. His fingers arranged so that his thumb was holding both his ring finger along with his pinky. While his index and middle finger pointed towards the fire nation soldiers.

A beam of electricity shot from his hand and into one of the soldiers, as his steam enveloped the man's body, before the wind cleared the view as the suit of armor tumbled to the ground. The helm falling off revealing it to be empty-the insides splattered with red-as he fire a second beam of electricity towards the other soldiers feet.

The sound of a lightning strike rocked the village as the soldier were thrown away from the blast unconscious, and wounded, a crater now in their place.

The blond fell to the ground gasping for air, as he fumbled with his shoulder bag-taking out a flask and dragging it to his mouth. His limb felt like they were made of rocks as he gulped down as much of the life giving substance as possible, before taking a much less labored breath. His lungs still felt like they had been shredded, and his body sparked with excess electricity, but he could still breath so that was good. His entire right arm now showing a large wound, weeping copious amounts of blood.

'Note to self-never try Imitating a combustion bender without practice!' he sighed in his head 'It's just not worth it.'

Stumbling to his feet he managed to stand for almost a second, before tumbling to his knees as he let the contents of his stomach empty onto the ground. He felt the call of sleep but ignored it as he stood up and noticed the sound of feet rushing in his direction.

Sleep could wait after all, The villagers couldn't.


	5. No limitations

The had only one thought as he stumbled over the dusty ground, his blond hair grimy and sweat soaking his clothes, the cold wind being his only reprieve from the burning pain that was gradually fading from within his muscles. He leaned against a wall-pain flaring wildly as he did so- ignoring the sound of footsteps closing in on him.

'Note to self-blowing things up is not the subtle approach'

His wounds were healing at an astonishing rate, and it probably wouldn't be another ten minutes before he was able to walk without the absurd amount of pain he was currently dealing with. The problem was simply staying alive long enough for that to matter. That and he had to keep Bending so that the increased healing factor granted by being a bender stayed in a effect.

It was… beyond tiring as he walked his shoulder still pressed up against the wall, leaving a trail of blood as he moved forward. Making little to no progress as he continued to trot forward. One foot at a time he made slight progress.

But what frustrated the young blonde was that he didn't know!

He didn't know were the soldiers were! He didn't know were the villagers were being held hostage! He didn't know if that little girl had made out of the village yet! He didn't even know if the villagers were alive at all!

And it frustrated him, as he took another haggard breath, popping open a flask he took a short drink. The liquid wetting his throat and cooling down the burns he had inflicted on his lungs from his impromptu combustion bending tutorial of what _not_ to do!

Closing his eyes he banged his head on a wall in an attempt to quiet his frantic though. a flash of his surrounding appeared in his mind, but like ghost it disappeared. Pain shot through his head as the electricity he had been bending within his body as to keep the healing factor active, shot into his skull. The pain seemed to cut his head like a hot knife through butter, as he fell to the ground the pained scream the tore through his throat quieted to a pitiful whimper, that was much too similar to a wounded raccoon dog in his opinion.

Pain continued to lance through his body, as lightning ripped through his skin in sporadic bursts Dancing over his already burnt, exhaustion filled body. The electricity finally sunk within his flesh as the pain finally dissipated within his body. Giving an thoughtless glance to his shoulder, he had to withhold a gasp.

The large jagged burn that went from the tip of his right finger to his shoulder blade, steamed as it stopped bleeding and visibly appeared to have healed to the point he could actually use his arm. Who would have guessed hitting your head on wall was actually good for your health?

Standing up on still unsteady, legs he found the previous aches to have disappeared. Even scars he had earned previously faded slightly. His muscles protested as he stood on his feet, still required to used the wall for support.

His mind raced as he recalled what he had seen when his head hit the wall. He had seen everything around him in a strange fashion. As if the world was a mere outline a world where there was no color, with single exception being the light blue sparks dancing around the tiny pieces of metal present in the walls and the ground, and coursing through the veins of the fire nation soldiers that were running around.

How? His mind questioned. How did do it again? How could he replicate this event?

Well to do it the first time he him himself over the head-which he was not going to be doing again any time soon!- He then released some sort of electrical pulse through his eyes-or maybe his forehead?- something that resulted in the electricity stored within-literally- ripping itself from his body.

The pulse happened for maybe half a second? Before it pulled itself back into his body and the pain started.

So common sense stated he should forget about this rather unique and painful ability before it ended up frying his brain. Following this train of thought he decided he was going to so do it when he got back to the Island. Nodding to himself, he turned.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the air racing in his direction set his instincts off, as he scampered off in the direction ducking into a small nook between building, he calmed his heart as he observed the small alley way he had just been resting in.

Soldiers walked into the alley- one a man dressed in full heavy armor no weapons visible anywhere on his body, while the other was a woman dressed in modified version of the standard armor making it lighter and extra leather to make it warmer, and no weapons. They both studied the ally one following the blood trail he had left on the wall until they both stopped at the pool of blood that had been made during his "Shocking" fit.

They talked for a second-something he couldn't hear as the wind picked up. His blonde hair swayed as he leaned closer hoping to catch even a word of the conversation. The girl kneeled on the ground putting two fingers in the blood before rubbed her hands together-probably to see how old it was- before he heard them speak once again.

"The tr… en...here" the woman said as the wind erased most of the conversation. "W.. shou...l… he..d back…. T… the town...ha..l" The man replied as the woman nodded and they turned heading back the way they came. He sighed in relief as they disappeared into the distance. Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he stepped out from the nook.

So the soldiers were hiding out in the main hall-the large building on the opposite side of the village from the now destroyed gates. Which he wasn't all that far from his current position. Testing his previously grievously wounded shoulder, which he found to be sore but still tolerable. The villagers were probably being held in the same place that the soldier had made base.

And so he marched-err- climbed forth.

Climbing up the tallest house close to him- a church like building with a large spire.- racing his way to the top of said spire he looked out over the town. The hall was almost four blocks away, with several house on each block. The town hall itself was quite large for a village the size of this one.

It spanned two blocks with the center occupied by a large mass of what he guessed to be the villagers. The door was in a similar state to the front gates-shattered wood visible all the way from his position. He took a deep breath before hopping down from the spire.

He glided from building to building, like a flying lemur-not that he'd ever seen one- never staying in the same place for longer than a second as he hopped towards the town hall. Never had been so grateful for the stamina building exercise he had been doing for the past four year than today. His run halted moments later when he reached the building that overlooked the hall.

He skidded to a stop as he approached the buildings edge. His muscles burning happily as he scanned the hall blue eyes glowing with calculation. The courtyard was filled with villagers most of them bound with ropes. A few were running about treating wounds, from what he guessed to have been one hell of a fight.

A fire nation soldier was on the opposite side of the court yard, standing on a pedestal with a group of maybe forty or so soldiers standing attention behind him, as he yelled what seemed to be a speech and if you went by the villagers faces it was nothing good. His somewhat new cynical outlook pointed out that it was probably the announcement that they would be going to jail.

The man had dark brown, and glowing amber eyes that stared into the soul of those whose eyes lingered on his for more than a second. He spoke confidently making gestures with his hands as began to paced from one side of the stage to another. A glint of purple caught the attention of the blond as he turned, to the one of the arches that held up the roof that allowed entrance into the main building.

His eyes sparked with recognition. "What the hell is she doing here?" he whispered to himself, watching as she glanced around the courtyard before ducking behind the pillar. The speaker stopped and stared in the direction of the young girl his face a mix of confusion. Before anger marred the man's face, as he opened his mouth to yell.

The blond sighed 'Time to improvise…' He vehemently ignored the fact he had been improvising since the earth nation soldier. Pulling his arm back he channeled the electricity that had been building up in his body into his right arm.

Electricity danced around his hand as he thrust his palm towards the group of soldiers. His improvised bending stance proved itself effective as lightning screamed through the air, morphing into a gigantic arm made of pure electricity.

For a second he stared, stunned blue eyes shocked as they watched the electricity fly forth. The ground was rocked as the electricity left a giant hand print like someone high fived the planet. The soldiers were scattered about, some climbing to their feet having been knocked to the ground in the blast while others tried to regain their balance.

His arm throbbed while his chi paths seemed to growl in pain, as he forced himself to ignore it. He landed in the middle of the crater. In one flowing motion he moved her right arm from the left to the right-sending five needles flew from his left sleeve towards the soldiers, searing through their thick heavy armor, as they fell to the ground. Blood flowed into the ground like a river as the smell ozone seemed to cling to the area. A line of seven or so soldiers sent a conjoined blast of fire in his direction, while another line of maybe twelve soldiers did the same from his right. Two waves of fire were heading towards him one from each side as he smiled.

His heart was beating in his ears like some sort of demented drum. Exhaustion pulsing within his muscles as for just a second the fact he was likely to lose his bending after today didn't seem all that daunting. He crossed his arms the fire seemingly flowing into each palm as he grabbed the flames.

His palms were burnt as he forced chi into the fire, dragging them across his chest the world froze as the wave of fire followed his command. The soldiers stared in shock as they realized what was about to happen, his Eyes glinting with a hollow glow that shook them to their very being. The flames obeyed him as the now purplish orange flames were absorbed into two tiny little flickering balls of flame as they sat in his palms a small trail following them as the flames from the right were sent at the left line of soldiers while the right soldiers were burned by the flames sent from the left line.

The smell of burnt flesh filled the air masking the scent of ozone that still clung to the clearing like a tic. Twenty four down, sixteen to go.

The soldiers seemed stunned as they watched their numbers fall from forty men to a mere sixteen-not counting the speaker who simply stared on with horror flashing in his eyes. Before they could regain their senses two more were dead.

Needles sticking out from their foreheads, and blood leaking from their skulls. A third was thrown backwards a single needle having thrown him backwards with the force of an elephant bear. His reinforced heavy armor being the only thing that had saved him from the super-heated sewing needle. Only for it to be ripped from his body as the blond child yanked his hand towards another soldier as the medal twisted into a large spike skewering the soldier, as blood seemed to fill the air.

His breath was labored as he sent another needle towards the soldiers. He had only been fighting them for almost twenty seconds and yet his breath was strained his chi paths roared with pain. Warning him to stop or he wouldn't bend ever again.

But he didn't stop.

He Had caught, only glimpses of it but the girl was cutting the villagers free, and he wouldn't be stopping until they had made it out! If she could keep going after being the target of a rape attempt he could keep going to! Perhaps it was a bit childish but he wasn't going to be out done by a little girl with a knife goddammit!

He bent the earth to his will skewering the remaining soldiers from behind as each breath became more labored, as his eyes seemed to dim. Their was only one left the speaker, growled at him as he sent a wave of flames at him. Amber eyes glowing with a cold dark fury as the man sent wave after wave towards him.

The blond dodged his hair matted with blood, as he grabbed the second wave throwing it towards the third wave snuffing them out, as he charged the man distracting him with several wave of needles, which the man waved off by shooting concussive blasts of fire out of his fists. Showing just why the man was allowed to follow such a force into battle. The concentration needed to do such a thing showed when the general didn't see the eleven year old blond before his fist broke the man's nose.

Pain shot through the blond's hand as the general stumbled backwards. The blond fell to the ground taking advantage of the speakers momentary loss of balance with a sweeping kick. The general fell on to his back, eyes widening he rolled to the left six needles taking his place as the sank into the stone flooring.

And so they fought for what seemed to be days, each attack countered in just the right way to allow a counter attack. It was a stand still as he redirected a stream of fire back at the man sending him flying backwards his clothes in tatters, as he was sent cratering through the stone wall of the court yard.

Blasting a large hole into the wall the man was filled with rage as he stood up eyes blazing as he started to stomp forward. Only to freeze as a hand snaked it's way onto the man's shoulder. He turned amber eyes searching for who dared stop his fight, only for an expression of horror to surface momentarily as he looked into the eyes of a large burly man with black hair and long beard. His body covered in inch thick fire-nation heavy armor his voice little more than a growl as he spoke.

"Zhao! You may return to the ship." He said as he gestured behind him. "We can handle this." It took his brain almost a minute to register the two hundred or so soldiers that marched behind the man. Each of them holding a spear or in ready stance-prepared to attack at moments notice.

The now named Zhao seemed reluctant but nodded his head and took a komodo rhino from one of the soldiers as he set off the world seemed to unfreeze.

He thrust a and forward to through a needle only to stop halfway through the motion. His heart clenched as a guttural cracking sound echoed from within his body, for all to hear. Several of the fire nation men smiled upon hearing the sound while other looked nauseous. The burly man however looked disappointed.

Pain filled the blond body as he fell to his knees the strain finally crackling through his body as his chi paths finally caved in to the pressure. Pain filled his body as tears fell from his eyes, trailing down his face.

He had lost his bending! HEHADLOSTHISBENDING!HEHADLOSTHISBENDING!HEHADLOSTHISBENDING! HEHADLOSTHISBEDNING!HEHADLOSTHISBEDNINGHEHADLOSTHISBEDNING! HEHADLOSTHISBENDINGHEHADLOSTHISBENDINGHEH ADLOSTHISBENDING HEHADLOSTHISBEDNINGHEHADLOSTHISBENDING

His mind seemed to torment him with the thought as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to find an old man. His head was balding with a small bit of gray hair still present on his head. He was missing several teeth as he spoke, his eyes squinting. "It's okay sunny we'll handle this now." He said as he marched forward a pitchfork in one hand as almost all the villagers walked forward with makeshift weaponry ready to maim any soldiers who came close.

The little girl stumbled forwards a few cuts over her body as she held on to the little purple dagger like it was a life line. The dagger was covered in blood as she marched forth a wild look in her eye that seemed to draw fear from those who saw it.

They shouldn't have to do this! He thought, they shouldn't have to fight for their lives. "Well this is disappointing." the burly man said playing with his beard, and almost sounding sad. "I was called from the ship because their sounded like someone strong to fight, only to find a child pushed to the point of breaking the barrier." he said offhandedly "Losing his bending, and forcing me to settle with this bunch." the man announced with distaste before sighing as he turned to a soldier behind him "Burn them all!"

The girl didn't seem to like that announcement as she sped forward, the dagger glinting as she aimed to stab the man. The villagers tensed ready to charge, as the blondes mind raced.

A voice seem whisper in his ear as he watch in slow motion as the burly man grabbed the girl's wrist.

'Stand up' it said

'Why?' he thought back watching as the through the girl to the side.

'Cause' it responded hurriedly

'Cause what?" he spoke to the voice

'You broke the barrier' it said and memories stirred within his head. He remembered reading something once. The girl tumbled to ground slowly, only to stop against a wall blood leaking from her head.

'Yes?' he thought back to the voice as he tried to remember what it was he had read. It was something about limits and becoming a master.

'Then you have no limit' the voice said frantically

'No limit…' his mind echoed the word through his head like some sort kaleidoscope. Before a smile made it's way onto his face. He remembered what he had read. It was about old heroes who broke the "barrier" in a fight but kept on fighting as they had twenty four hours before their chi paths would fail entirely and as such could keep bending for another twenty four hours.

Except they didn't have to worry about losing their bending and no longer possessed any limit.

"No limit..." he mused aloud as Sparks danced around his body needles floating out of sleeve as he stood up. The girl looked up at him her eyes trailing listlessly as he stood lighting jumping from needle to needle as they floated around his body. He smiled as he shot passed the villagers using his experimental technique to slam into the burly man throwing him into his soldiers and the dagger flying as he grabbed the blade from the air using it to stab the first soldier that got too close.

The amount of lighting coursing through the dagger reduced the man to ashes as soon as it touched the his skin. The blond smiled as he let the electricity that had been building up in his body for four years flow out of his skin turning him into a human tesla coil, his hair standing strait as the lightning shaped itself into a dragon's head reducing everything came to close to dust.

Stray bolts of lighting firing off, and vaporizing those to far away for the dragon to kill.

His began to glow as he moved the earth stabbing the soldiers as he marched forth, needles gathered together swarming about like a hive of roach-bees as they picked soldiers apart like they were some sort of demented building blocks. Waves of flame being redirected back towards the soldiers as he took step after step forward. The villagers watched in awe as they saw the child decimate the army of soldiers.

The entire fight was a blur, as the child pushed the army back only forty were left by the time the burly man who had somehow managed to avoid the blond's onslaught called for a retreat, which in all honesty didn't take to long for the very simple fact the gate was only about ten feet behind them.

The blonds right arm glowed as he watched the man flee standing in the gate as a glow faded from his eyes, a dragon tattoo was revealed as the glow receded into his arm. The dragon was black and silver as it wrapped his arm silver eyes glowing with approval as he stared down at it and it stared up at him.

He stumbled his second wind abandoning him as he felt a hand grab his wrist.

He twisted his head, his neck protesting as he observed the girl her eyes twinkling as they stared at him. The sun had almost finished setting when he smiled at the girl. The wind howled as it kicked up dust surrounding the two as they seemed to glow. They seemed to turn transparent as the dust finally covered their bodies. The villagers stared in astonishment as by the time the dust cleared...

They had vanished without a trace and unknown to the blond a new chapter was added.

To the legend of the last light prince.


	6. Life at a Glance

_He immediately knew something was strange, for one he felt fine-no aches no pain- even his chi paths felt relatively OK. He sat up observing his surroundings as he realized he was in his bed, only to feel a tingling sensation coming from his right arm. He stood up to hopefully shake the warmth of sleep from his body, as he looked down to see a dragon tattoo on his arm glowing slightly, only to watch stunning as it peeled itself from his arm, floating happily as it proceeded to wrap itself around his neck._

 _His mind went blank._

' _Th-this is impossible!' was all his poor overworked mind managed 'the only place that something like this is possible, is the-' his mind kicked into gear as turned around to look at the bed only to see…_

 _Only to see himself sitting on the bed, as if sleeping peacefully._

 _The dragon vibrated pleasantly as it nudged itself against his neck as if encouraging his line of thought. "So you've realized where you are then?" an aged voice echoed through the room, as the blond looked to the right only to find and aged man staring at him._

 _Emphatic amber brown eyes, gleaming with amusement as the man played with his stark white chest length beard. His breath hitched as realized just who he was looking at._

" _It's nice to meet you grandnephew." the man chuckled as blondes eyes grew even wider as he struggled to respond in someway, only to say something that sounded like a rabid baboon spider getting ran over by a lawnmower-and he didn't even know what a lawnmower was!_

" _You must be wondering why you are here yes?" Coughing into his fist the blonde regained his composure. "Cause I broke the barrier?" the former avatar seemed to smile at him as he spoke, "In a sense, you could say I am here because you broke the barrier," Roku said in a wise voice "But I do not have enough time to, beat around the bush as they say." The wizened man said his voice holding a characteristic kindness even as it took a slightly sharper tone._

" _You my child have been marked as a master of your element." The blond choked on air as he held his throat. His mind raced, what was the point of "Marking" him-whatever that meant- as a master fire-bender when he couldn't bend at all?_

" _I assure you young one you can still bend." the old man said as if reading the blondes mind. Although the blond still glared at him as he spotted a slight bit of amusement in the eye of his great great-however many great's- grandfather. "That tattoo on your right arm is proof that you have gained the attention of the great sun spirit. If this is good or bad is entirely up for you to decide." The man sighed "Off topic, when you broke the barrier you unlike so many before kept going" the man said turning around as he looked around his room. "Everyone on the planet with the exception of air-benders and the avatar, have a specific amount of power that will flow through their bodies. The barrier is their to stop those who simply push to hard, a halfway point if you will. Marking the fact that if you meet this limit your body will simply vaporize. With age the barrier strengthens allowing more pressure to build up before it is released in the form of bending."_

 _Amber eye's seared themselves into his mind as the old man turned to face him, a hand gesturing towards the dragon that was still snuggling into his shoulder. "That tattoo is more than just a symbol of your mastery, as it is what's keeping you alive, preventing your body from either vaporizing or simply losing your bending, while also allowing you to reach new heights…" the aged man's voice stony as he stared down at his descendant. "Do to the amount of chi flowing through your body, it has developed a newer barrier, one that you can not break the dragon simply allows you access to the small amount of extra power you have gained. I warn you do not grow arrogant! The newer power you have gained isn't even a hundredth of the power the avatar of your time will have at his beck and call." Roku sighed as he looked outside the window, his voice becoming old and weary as his life seemed to play out within his eyes._

" _My time with you is ending, grandnephew. If you wish to speak more on this subject visit the fire temple on the solstice of your choosing. Before I leave I congratulate you on being the youngest person to be recognized by the spirits as a master of fire in over a thousand years." the aged man said pride sparkling within his voice as it burned in his eyes. He could see the pride burning within clearly in the old man's eyes even as the world began to blur._

* * *

Tears blurred his vision as he shot to his feet heart drumming in his ears as looked around the room. Memories of his dream bombarding him as he fell backwards onto his bed. 'Was that real?' he asked himself, only to be answered by the tingling in his right arm.

Looking down he could see the dragon's eye's glowing as if answering his question.

Glancing down he viewed his current set of attire, several wounds covered with bloody bandages he didn't remember having put on. The night before he had simply been too tired to change his clothes or apply bandages to his worn body. His current set clothes were covered in dirt and blood. The entire left sleeve was barely hanging on by a thread, while several sewing needles were sticking out of his coats sleeve.

It truly spoke volumes when every inch of what was once silver accents on the fabric had been died a horrifying shade of red.

The matter was resolved in a few minutes as he walked back into the room freshly bathed, along with a clean set of his normal clothes and fresh bandages. He calmed himself before turning around and heading to the staircase that lead into the control room, only to stop when he noticed the girl from before-he still hadn't learned her name- siting of to the side cleaning the room while organizing the books that had been laying around on the floor in several stacks.

Clearing his voice to get her attention he was rewarded with a loud "EEP" as the girl jumped into the air clearly having missed his approach. Blushing the girl seemed to curl into herself as if trying to hide within her own shadow. "Hello miss?" the girl blush increased realizing she had yet to introduce herself.

"Amala, my name is Amala." the blond smiled while on the inside he was contemplating on what to call himself now since his own name was taboo… What was that funnel he had seen in the water called again? Oh yeah! "Nice to meet to you Amala, my name is Naruto." The girl smiled slightly her brown eyes glowing was very pretty sight something that red sparks within her eyes did nothing to diminish.

"So what are you going to do now?" The maelstrom asked the young girl's eyes dimming slightly, as she thought over the question. "I was, I was hoping I could travel with you?" Amala said hope managing to worm it's way into her voice. Raising an eyebrow he responded "Well if you want too, but before that we need to get rid of the brand on your neck." the girl tensed putting a hand top of the slave brand. "Y-you know what it is?" he blinked slightly before nodding as he answered "Well yeah… why do you think I want to get rid of it? As long as you have that on your neck you'll never be fully free. When it's gone you'll be free to do whatever the hell you want without worry."he announced with a shrug, the girl seemed hesitant but nodded in agreement.

Seeing her agreement he turned away and began walking towards, the earthen latter/stairs he had made to dock the Island. Taking a deep breath the blonde forced the earth to shift back into place bending the ropes that had been lodged into the side of the mountain back towards the island. He was grateful that he had the forethought to attach a metal hook to the end of each rope.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was easier than he remembered from when he put them there in the first place. Allowing the glass to fall back into place, the control room was now completely isolated from the outside, before he locked the glass into place with a deadbolt through the bottom of the frame. Grinning he walked gracefully back into the center of the room, where the magnetic center of the island laid.

Pushing said center up the Island rose into the sky at a rapid pace, before he looked to some of the maps littering the room. Making the necessary calculation he adjusted the island so it was on a direct course for a mountain near a village, which was a much easier process now that he actually knew his position.

He would stock up their give Amala a chance to leave, if she didn't then they would both go towards the fire nation. His eyes hardened as he moved away from the magnetic center. He had a lot of questions and feeling that a lot of the answers laid within the fire nation capital, while the rest would be answered on the solstice of his choosing. As he turned towards Amala he was met with a stunned stare, as she struggled to speak. Wait a second, when he woke up he assumed he had only been asleep for a day or two, but he was walking around like nothing had happened.

Even with the amount of bending he had done taking on the army he should still be catatonic… with that though all the pain, he had been subconsciously ignoring since he woke up ripped through his body like it was cheap paper eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Amala stared still stunned by his example of bending to make the Island actually _fly_! So stunned that she Barely managed to catch him before his head collided with the stone floors. Sighing the looked down at the boy whom she owed her life and gave a soft smile.

He had saved her life in more way than he knew by simply taking her with him, the old man who had been generous enough to buy her having died recently. He had been kind choosing her for the precise reason that she reminded him of his granddaughter who had moved into Ba-sing-se. The man who had become similar to a father to her, also had one other grandchild as well, a grandson whom he never spoke of.

The reason why became clear, when she met him. He was vile man who if it weren't for the old man Tsumi whom had suddenly become quite imposing, the so called grandson might have taken what was left of her innocence right then and their. With the old man's death and the absence of his granddaughter, the grandson had the right to hold onto her like a possession until the granddaughter claimed her.

She had been hiding in the kitchen of the diner, crying when the fire nation soldiers barged into the house. As it turned out the grandson had sold out the village, to the fire nation giving away patrol schedules and other such things. Turning what would have been a hard fought battle for the fire nation into a slaughter.

All for a high ranking position in the fire nation army, while also revealing that the guards to the town had denied him entrance for weeks. Having taken a liking to Amala, they weren't about to allow him to do anything with her or too her. The idea had been to prevent his entrance until Tsumi's granddaughter managed to arrive.

She remembered the feeling of the world collapsing when grandpa Tsumi's grandson, had marched into the diner dressed in full fire nation regalia. He proceeded to torture her, she thanked the the spirits that the now named Naruto hadn't noticed the many holes within her clothing, or seen the burns the man had inflicted with a searing hot piece of scrap metal. Heated by one of the fire nation soldiers that the grandson-whose name she had done her best to obliterate from her memory,- had sent away just as he was about to "finish the deed".

She remembered the hope that had torn through her when the pan had seemingly flown into her hand, she remembered the fear when the traitor didn't stay down. Then she remembered the tears she had shed when, the man dropped to floor, the wound in his heart still smoking as his body hit the floor. A blond angel standing their with a blade glowing a mysterious purple as the blood of the bastard turned to a mist as it evaporated.

She remembered tackling the angel to the ground and crying for what seemed like hours. She remembered the resurfacing fear that made it's way through her body when the door slammed open. Terror overwhelmed her while the blond simply stayed calm pushing her out the window as they escaped, before giving her the dagger still glowing with heat before he scrambled up to the roof of the diner.

He had told her to run, to get to safety…

Despite what had happened, in her life allowing her to see how stupid it was she couldn't but take that as a challenge. After all it wasn't like frail girl could make any sort of difference, on the bloody place called the battlefield. It was that common assumption that made her blood boil. If a boy only a few months older than she could make a difference then so could she!

And make a difference she did.

She had freed the smaller groups of prisoners hidden all over the town ignoring the large explosions, that showed the boy was making a difference as well. She had managed to get the rather large amount of earth nation citizen all the way over to the town hall, hiding away behind the pillars waiting for just the right moment to go and free the other prisoners.

She remembered the feeling of terror invade her body when the speaker had caught a glimpse of one of the younger hostages she had freed, as he dashed between hiding spots. She remembered the uncaring that took hold of her, the uncaring for whether or not, she got out of their alive as long as she made a difference. She used the purple dagger to catch the light making herself a much more appetizing target than the young boy.

She remembered the feeling resignation that overtook her body, resigned to dying by the speakers by the speaker's hand, only for what almost looked to be the hand of god to slap away the soldiers sending them flying in every direction. She remembered the giddy feeling that rampaged through her when the boy simply demolished most of the soldier within seconds.

She rushed over to the prisoners cutting their bindings as soon the entirety of the village was freed, only to watch with amazement as the blond fought on even ground with a man who looked to be almost on the level of an elite fire-bender.

She remembered as the village agreed to one final last stand, not willing to let a small child be the only one to fight that day, not willing to let his sacrifice be in vain. She remembered the silent tears she shed as she watched the boy tear them apart, like one of the spirits of legend. She watched him pull the power into a roaring dragon unwilling to give ground to the army before it. She remembered catching him once before as his legs gave out from beneath him. The sun fading in the background as they marched into a dust cloud.

She remembered, the amazement that made her heart beat faster as she laid eyes on the strangest Island she had ever seen. She remembered how she had to help him into his bed, before going to bed in a guest room.

And she knew as she looked down as his face putting him back into his bed, swiping lock of blond hair away from his face.

Amala knew that no matter what she would follow him for as long as he allowed her to do so.

* * *

 **So yeah this is just a filler chapter in all honesty, you get to see some of the newly named Amala's past, and her point of view on what happened in past few chapters.**

 **For those of you asking about the Italics… well for the first chapter it just kind made sense, and the rest well... Originally it would have tied into a sort of plot Idea I had but I realized it was kinds stupid, to just keep using Italics until the Gaang showed up. That along with the people who just don't seem to like it have convinced me to just stop using them with the exception of characters being in the spirit world, and or flashbacks.**

 **So yeah thank you for voicing your opinion and if there's anything else that bothering you about the story just tell me about it and I'll see if I can fix it.**

 **Have any questions? Just Pm me or Review and I'll do my best to get back to you.**


	7. Of Snakes & Foxes

The newly named Naruto sighed, he could feel the grass beneath his feet as the sun warming his skin as he breathed in the fresh air. Despite this however he could already feel the clouds forming around the island blocking some of the sun's heat. Opening his eyes he pulled himself to his feet, and out of the lotus position. The signature drowsy feeling common after a long meditation session clawed it's way from his throat in the form of a yawn.

Stretching his now stiff muscles, the blond enjoyed the momentary silence that enveloped the clearing. Only disturbed by the sound of the wind brushing through the trees, and the chirping of the bird songs. The young ex-prince sighed before he allowed his mind to wander. His feet making a padding noise, against the stone flooring as his body went on auto pilot.

It had been a few weeks since his talk with Roku, and the boy couldn't help but feel their was more to the equation than what the avatar had mentioned. He couldn't help this nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that Roku's explanation was missing something. But the Library held no answers to his question, and it seemed he would have to wait until he met with the past avatar at the fire temple.

Of course the solstice was a way off, and the young blond had other questions that needed answering. 'What the hell is going with the fire nation?' being at the top of the list followed closely by 'What the hell was that pulse back at the village?' But once again he couldn't answer either of his questions at the moment. Well he could when it came to the latter question, but for now he'd decided to take the path of least resistance.

Otherwise known as the path that didn't involve copious amount of pain.

His hands idly grabbing things-from poker chips, to dice, and even a model ostrich horse-as he walked, through the corridors of the Great Floating Library.

Other than the time it'd taken him to to come up with that plan, most of his time had been spent training his lightning bending. He'd found out that as long he kept hold of the lightning he was using, the lightning didn't act naturally.

In hindsight that was rather obvious, as lighting bending usually just consists of the bender pointing the lighting in one direction and waiting for it to fry everything the way. Until you think about the fact that lighting usually goes to the largest quantity of metal in the area. Meaning that the lighting should always veer of course and hit the nearest blob of metal-which usually consisted of fire nation soldiers...

Considering that the Fire Nation was winning this war, (or at least the closest thing possible to winning in a war…) That obviously didn't happen… or at least not often (it would explain why very few soldiers ever used any traditional lightning bending.) Stopping that train of though he returned to his previous thoughts. As it turned out Lightning bending was capable of a _lot!_

But that was a subject for another time.

So far he'd figured out, that he could basically control any metal, a long as he'd either touched it, or it was within a six feet of him. Not that big considering he'd been able to Pseudo-Earthbend a rock from almost twenty feet away with some(a lot) of effort. It was the fact he did this with practically no effort that changed things up.

The only reason he was able to bend the Island was because, the entire Island was basically a gigantic floating magnet on crack… whatever that was. But even that took quite a lot of energy out of the exiled prince. But bending metal was practically effortless, he could-no he had done it all day and barely felt like he'd had a work out. It was probably the result of breaking the barrier, as he remembered magnetizing metal to be a lot more tiring.

He'd also been practicing his so called "High five" attack that he'd used to distract the speaker. The results being that he could hold the electrical arm for a whole minute before it would dissipate on it's own. Meaning that as long as he didn't smack the ground he could basically use the arm like an extension of his own body… It make moving large objects easier at least. Naruto had also experimented with the Trailium deposits on the island.

He had been quite shocked to find out the metal seemed to store, electricity… now that he thought about it was probably why the island had been able to hold such large amounts of electricity. At one point in time he'd shifted the metal in the shape of a large spike, a stuffed so much electricity inside it began to glow blue. He'd also been stunned to find that whenever Amala entered the room it would send copious amount of lighting at her, completely ignoring everything else in the room.

Eventually he just put a cage of iron around the pike so that Amala could enter the room safely. The blond had learned-after he'd jumped in front Amala-that lightning, couldn't harm him, as his body just absorbed it.

He'd also noticed that he seemed to have a better... Understanding?-yes that fit-of lightning. It was hard to explain, but he seemed to share a similar personality, to the element… But that wasn't all that important…

Yes he had other things to do…

Like removing Amala's slave brand. Most would think, removing such a thing would be trivial, for a fire-bender. After all couldn't they just burn the mark away? Sure it would leave a hand-print on her shoulder but it would get rid of the brand right? The answer was quite plainly _no_!

If that was true fire-benders could simply burn the mark away, and as such escape without a problem. No the brand was special, in a way that it would always stand out against the skin, no matter if it was burned, or even flayed the skin off the mark would remain. He had no idea how it was made, or even how it was possible to do something like that, but it had been done.

His eye's lit up as he walked into a spare room, somewhere around the bottom of the island. It was a simple empty room, fresh candles lighting the windowless area. Several knickknacks laid about-statues of men shaking hands, books about how to have a good business, a scroll talking about how to make loophole free contracts, and other such things. In the corner stood a somewhat jittery Amala, her hands showing just how nervous she truly was.

"Amala." He said in greeting, The cinnamon hair girl shot so high that he would have chuckled, had he not been just as nervous as she was. "Naruto!... S-sorry I didn't see you come in." she said shyly her head down as if she expected him to punish her. He just shook his head, and rubbed her hair like he'd, pictured doing to his little sister when he was younger.

It seemed to have been the right move as Her brown eyes glowed with a slight bit of happiness, red sparks twinkling in her eyes, as she shoved his hand of her head. Her red cheeks expressing a small amount of embarrassment, as tried to hide it by turning her head away. The tense atmosphere broken he chuckled slightly.

Amala seemingly didn't hear his chuckle, or simply ignored it as she spoke hesitantly. "Are you sure you can't just burn it off?" Her voice shy, as she avoided his gaze. Sighing he let his shoulders sag a bit, he was absolutely sure he that burning it off wouldn't work-even it it would he wouldn't done that, he wouldn't cause her any pain. Not even if she asked him to.

A solemn nod was her answer. With the way they were acting most people would think they were making a deal with the so called devil! Ignoring the fact that they wouldn't have been to far off, he gestured for them to begin.

With the help of Amala, he moved every knickknack in the room into the shape of the intersecting circles. Taking a scroll out of a pocket in his coat he set it gently in the center of the circles, were they all intersected, while Amala quickly retreated as far away from the circle as possible without leaving the room.

Exiting the circle Naruto turned around before holding his right hand over the strange symbol, in a way that looked as if he was about to shake someone's hand. Taking a second to take a deep calming breath before he spoke the blonde's eyes glittered with determination.

"I call for a deal." he said his voice deathly calm yet holding all the determination of a man screaming, for war. "So come and let us bargain, Come and let us have a pact I Call you."

" _Locatum"_

Little did Naruto know, but this meeting would solidify A suspicion he already held, from his short meeting with Roku. That simple fact being that he hated _Spirits_ and their _Meaningless_ riddles!

* * *

Five years prior

Toph Beifong was a rebellious child.

She didn't understand why she wasn't allowed outside the walls like her sister, so she would always do her best to leave them, she didn't understand why her mother wanted her to act so… stuck up? Was that the word? She wasn't really sure. But anyway she didn't understand why her family acted like every accomplishment she made in her earth-bending was, an insult.

Sure she was blind, but that didn't mean she couldn't bend!

She didn't understand why her mother seemed to like her sister so much more! Don't get her wrong she loved her little sister, Tsuna with all of her tiny little six year old heart. That and the fact she got to spend more time with daddy, than Tsuna! But she still wanted to know why her mother's heart skipped a beat in a similar manner to that of when someone was lying, when she called her daughter.

So after a few month of being taught by the badgermoles, she finally decided that she didn't really care that they told her not to leave the walls of the estate. She might not have told them she could see through her feet, but they should have more faith in her ability to keep herself safe.

So it with that that she decided to sneak out.

The first time she did it, she was almost caught by one of the guards, when she bended a piece of the wall away in order to make her exit., in the end she ended up hiding in a big mud puddle when the guard looked her way. So it was an extremely dirty, and completely un-nobleish Toph that met the street orphan Macky.

It was also the first time Toph ever had fun. She had fun running away from guards when they moved a mean old farmers livestock onto his roof, she had fun gambling rocks with some of the, other dirty smelly children. She had fun running around town giggling madly as they accidentally smash a merchant's cabbages.

And she kept doing for weeks before, Macky dragged her off to meet a man he called old man Ki. A balding old man with only to teeth in his, and a speech impairment that caused him to have a really creepy voice. An old man that told the best stories the second you got him around a campfire, and a warm smile always plastered on his face, and old man who was always sucking on some hard rock candy. He would even give you some if you asked nicely!

She went to what was apparently a monthly gathering of orphans and other children who lived by and just listened as he spilled story after story. Some of them funny, others sad, while others still told of just how bright the world could be if you looked at it that way.

As he spouted cheap jokes, and wisecracks that would simply have you laughing till the sun came up.

That was the first time Toph ever felt like she was apart of something… _Real_. The first time Toph Beifong laughed herself to sleep, a warm feeling that could only be called family wrapped around her heart.

And that was the reason she kept coming back.

Every single gathering, she went to would hold a place in her heart for the rest of her life… Even the one that caused her to realize just what was wrong with her life.

 **FlashBack**

* * *

 _She was sitting in a crowd of, children-Both orphaned, and not- as the fire flickered to life. The other children speaking to her, throwing mud and not at all concerned that she was blind. An orange glow flickering over them, only fueling the groups nervous energy._

 _Giggles breaking over the crowd as old man Ki stumbled up to the fire, falling on his bum with an over exaggerated plopping sound. "Now now chiildren!" he putting emphasis on the i, "Lets calm down so I can tell you all a story." He paused to pull out a piece of rock candy in his mouth, "Now you all know how this works!" his hand pointing out over the crowd of kids, "What kinda story ya' want tonight?" He paused to make sure everyone heard him. "How bout a funny one?" a small amount of kids cheered, "Or maybe nice friendly one?" again the children cheered albeit a bit louder. "Oh I get you want a scary one?" Only few children cheered this time before Ki gave the last option, "So a sad story is it?" a large amount of the children cheered, Toph joining in on the pandemonium. " Alright calm down, Calm down! Let me think of one." Old man Ki said happily_

 _For a minute he just sat there tapping his chin mumbling to himself, "Aha!" He yelled "I got one here it goes, Ahem."_

 _Standing up Ki cleared his throat, Clapping hi hands together, before rubbing them together. "There once was man," he said mysteriously "This man was strong, and handsome, and said have created our very village with the power of his earth-bending." He said his voice commanding the crowds attention. "He was young and handsome, and in love. The girl he loved so was a simple woman. But a beautiful one, her face was was beautiful men were said to fall in love with a glance, her skin an ever entrancing mocha, her eyes glistening emeralds with hypnotic stare to lure in a man's heart." Ki said his hand gesturing in ways that made it seem like he was painting the woman's picture with his words. "Her figure, was said to make men salivate before they even saw her, and her hair as black as the night itself." Ki said in a voice of longing._

" _The man- Maru was nothing before her voice as he tried to win her heart, it would not be long before they were wed, and she- Aneris was wrapped around his finger. It was no surprise when their a child was born not a ten months later." Ki's eyes glowed in way, that said he thought of nothing more pure than a child, "And they lived ever so happy, their love an expanding lotus. They talked of things, her love of the north cold winds, of his wish to once see the sky from above… but it was not to last." he said his voice choking slightly._

" _For the daughter, was beautiful just like her mother, and unbelievably smart… she wasn't however an Earth-bender…" Some of the older children gasped in understanding, Toph merely furrowing a brow as she listened to the story. "It was seen as a disgrace for a man of such power, and stature to be unable to sire a child of equal power. He was distraught, and for a time he sought comfort in a bottle, and his wife… but it wasn't long before his eyes wandered."_

" _For a time Aneris was happy, and ignorant, of her husband's wandering eyes. But it wouldn't be long before He strayed further from her embrace." Ki said forlornly, his voice holding the audience's attention like a cat, with a ball of yarn._

" _An stray further he did, seeking to have a child with another woman. In hopes to have a child that held his power, and it would be the very day of the new child's birth, he would remove both Aneris, and her daughter from his life." Old man Ki stopped, through another chunk of rock candy in his mouth as he seemed to be struggling not to cry. "Thrown onto the streets they were, in the middle of winter. It would be a months time, before a storm struck the village." He said in a choked voice, "But this would be no normal storm, this would be a blizzard. A Storm so strong it was said to have whipped roofs off of houses-to have frozen anyone who yet to light a fire… Aneris, was as some would say lucky, as she managed to hide with her daughter inside the caves with the badger moles."_

 _Pausing to take a breath, Ki continued his story." The badger moles were kind to her, bringing bother food and water for her, and her child. But it was not to be, as she withered away- the betrayal of her love, having taken it's toll on her heart. As she took her last breath, she cursed the man, who had rended her heart in two… and the spirits listened." He announced "They listened and allowed her tormented spirit to test, his descendants." He gestured to the audience, "She would forever appear in front of his descendants, with all the allure and beauty she held in life." old man Ki grimaced, "Should their eyes stray to far… should they chase in her in the way of rabbits in spring… they would find only hardship. For their first child, would hold all the power Maru wished of his child, but the child would be as blind as the badgermoles that protected her before her death." A sad smile made it's way onto his lips, "However she also wished this child luck… wished it to never meet man nor woman who would treat them as Maru treated her."_

" _It would not be long before Maru's son attempted to appease her spirit, having seen her, tempting him at every turn. In an effort to lessen her wrath he named his first, child Anil Beifong, meaning wind northern, or northern wind. In name of the Cold winds Aneris so adored." It was at that moment Old man Ki turned to look at Toph...  
_

 _The crowd went silent as for the first time in her life Toph Beifong understood._

* * *

 **Flashback end**

It had been a month since then, since she had snuck back onto the estate, tears leaking out of her eyes. Toph wanted to just lay down, and ball her eyes out, but she was dirty. Her once prestinem and regal robes... now covered in mud, and dirt. She knew that If she went to sleep as she was, her father would realize something was up and as such she cleaned herself up. But tonight was the night, that she would no longer hear her mother's false sentiments… tonight was the night Toph Beifong would see Old man Ki for the last time, tonight was the night Toph Beifong would hear him speak in good cheer as he told the tale of an exiled prince.

And tonight? Tonight was the night Toph Beifong disappeared without a trace.

* * *

The Present

Naruto, stood resolute as the strange symbol lit up. A mist spewed out of the circle, heavy and thick as it covered the room with ominous feeling. Soon it faded enough to see a figure standing in front of the strange symbol, facing Naruto. Yet he stood unfazed, as the figure shifted constantly, Shifting form the form of tiger in a strange hat, to that of fox with a crown, and finally into the shape of a snake dressed in some sort of clothing that he knew (Somehow) was called a "Suit".

His voice commanding and deep as he spoke, "Take your form Spirit!" the intersecting circles glowed brighter as several of the knickknacks disappeared from the circles. The spirits from shifted once again, but this time it halted on the form of woman.

A beautiful woman, some part of his brain pointed out.

Her Blood red hair, flowing like water down her back, her form covered in a skimpy kimono that somehow looked impossibly regal, on her lithe figure. Manicured nails tapping together idly, as she seemed to notice him. Her bored red eyes, glowed in amusement as she noticed the human before her. The red and black kimono, swaying slightly as she seemed to appear directly in front of the him, the candles in the room, only allowing him a small glimpse of the intricate vines embroidered in black, upon the blood red surface.

"Oh… what's this?" she said her manicured hand cupping his jaw, paying little to no attention to the shaking from of Amala as she watched the scene. "It seems the Exiled has called me…" She seemed to glide backwards, into her original spot, almost as if she hadn't moved at all. "Now what could this lost prince need, of little old me?" a sultry smirk on her face, as her voice voice never left a husky tone.

If he was affected he didn't show it as he spoke in the same, calm and steely tone he had from the beginning. "You Know exactly why I have called you here, _Locatum_." The spirit rolled her eye playfully, as she disappeared once again, only to phase into existence in front of the frozen Amala. "So the Taboo child wants to me to remove this girl's, slave brand." She said with some manner of surprise, before her face changed into a petulant pout, "How… boring." Before either of them could react, one her arms slinked out and tapped the brand, on Amala's neck. The cinnamon haired girl gasped, as burning sensation broke over the mark, before it gradually faded into her skin.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, eyebrow shooting into his hairline, as he gulped.

That wasn't suppose to happen.

Locatum disappeared, once again before her arms slinked their way around his neck, her breath rubbing against his ear as she spoke in an amused tone. A smirk on her red lips as she whispered into his ear, His blood freezing over as she pressed her bust into his back.

"Now, what are you going to give me in return hm?"


End file.
